Sightless
by Skiperella
Summary: What if Lelouch was with his mom when she was killed,got blind, and Nunnally ended up taking care of HIM? And when Suzaku comes back into their lives years later, does he finally start to admit his feelings towards the creature he kind of felt sorry for?
1. Prologue

**x Sightless x**

**A Suzalulu by Skiperella**

**(0-Prologue)**

**

* * *

**

"Who are you?" the young successor of Japan's prime minister barked at the two foreign children who were trespassing in _his_ clubhouse. They both looked like the people on television who gave their self the names 'britannians'- as one girl of the pair had light brown curly locks in two pig tails, fair skin, and beautiful lilac-colored eyes. While on her back looked to be a taller male that looked quite similar to the girl if it weren't for his spiky jet black stands, and closed eyes that never bother to open, even though the male was obliviously not sleeping. Her small arms shook as she tried to hold up the small body that wrapped her arms around his small neck.

"I'm Nunnally Vi Britannia" she addressed in a high-pitched voice, suitable for any girl her age. "And this is my older brother, Lelouch" she acknowledged the small boy almost crushing her spine.

"Nunnally, who's there?" the boy asked, as he was answered by a different person.

"I'm Kururugi Suzaku, the only son of Japan's prime minister- and you are trespassing on my land!" he yelled before he jumped down from a wooden box, and with a wooden sword in one hand, poked it hard against the girl's chest. The little girl overacted and screamed, letting go of the creature that was once on her back that now fell to the ground with a hiss of pain.

"OW!"

"Nunnally!" the boy cried, as he patted around the floor to recognize what he was laying on, before getting up on two feet and pointing an index finger at the eleven.

"Don't touch _my,_ Nunnally!" he screamed in a desperate matter, wrapping his arms around her tummy, lovingly. "Are you alright, Nunnally?" the raven-haired male asked in a worried tone. "I'm fine, Lelouch" she replied, as the girl's attention reverted back over to the eleven, with a glare set on her features.

Suzaku, feeling the menacing look the youngest of them all gave, felt a bit guilty for his actions. "Sorry" he apologized, as the female nodded to him in forgiveness.

"It's okay" she replied, making the blind creature next to her smile in delight. Suzaku had a light bulb turn on in his noggin, as he ran away from the two britannians for a moment, going into the back of the dark building to fetch them some food.

"I'll be right back!" he yelled, panting, as the two siblings stayed put. After a few seconds, the eleven jogged back into the front of the shed with a basket of apples in his calloused hands.

"Me and Kaguya just went apple picking before she had to go back home".

"Who's _Kaguya_?"

Suzaku blinked twice, forgetting that he hadn't explained who his sassy little cousin was to the strangers. "She's my cousin on my mother's side" he answered, as the threesome began exiting the dark shed towards the apple trees (with Lelouch holding onto Nunnally's hand for guidance). Emerald orbs scanned the green bushed on to the trunks to find some more red delights and caught sight of a good dozen on one tree.

"Hey! There's more of 'em! You guys want to pick some with me?" he asked the britannians, as Nunnally nodded in agreement for both of them. Suzaku smiled a toothy grin, beginning to climb up the trunk of the tree with obvious practice, and sat on one of its lower branches that were a good 6-feet above the ground. Nunnally looked at her brother and then back at the tree, trying to come up with a idea that would let her brother participate in the apple-picking, too.

"Wait one minute, I'll be right back" she said, while her small legs looked blurry as she took off running back towards the building to find a box they could use as a stool.

Suzaku gazed back down to the sightless boy who was swinging his hands in the air, trying to identify where he was on the ground, where Suzaku was, and where the supposed trees were. The eleven put out his hands so he could lift the boy who was getting closer to the tree, up.

"Grab my hands" said the eleven, as Lelouch's face looked up to where the sound was coming from in the air. He began waving his hands in the air to find the other's boy's ones, and felt the young palms that fit over his own fists, before Suzaku pulled and lifted him up in the air.

"Woah!" Lelouch shrieked, as he rose from the safe, promising ground to the risky tree's arm. He hanged onto the branch, as he tried to pull himself up.

"Let me help you" Suzaku said with kindness behind it, putting his hands under the brittan's arms.

"Let go of me!" screamed the stubborn raven. The startled eleven retreated his hands back to his sides, watching the boy struggle to get up onto the branch, as his upper body strength betrayed his own determination.

"I don't want your pity" he muttered between his teeth, finally raising his entire body onto the wood. Suzaku helped the raven sit up straightly so he wouldn't fall backwards, but Lelouch shook off his touch with a grunt.

"I'm not pitying you, I was just trying to help" said Suzaku, modestly.

Lelouch leaned back a bit; forgetting that he had shook off the other's supporting hold on his back, and began to fall backwards out of the tree.

"Lelouch!" yelled the eleven, as his arms reached out towards the falling boy, who also extended his limbs out to him as well. In a flash, Suzaku embraced the raven in a tight hug, as Lelouch's arm's wrapped around the eleven's slender neck for dear life.

After a few seconds passed, Suzaku and Lelouch's faces began to become hot red, as they became aware of what position they were in. The eleven was about to let go of the raven's waist, before the brit did something that caught him off guard.

Lelouch unloosened his arms that were once around the japanesse's neck like a noose, and placed his dainty hands onto the eleven's cheeks. He then groped them over his nose, mouth, eyelids (when Suzaku closed them in enough time), forehead, and the hair on top of his head. Suzaku's blush darkened at the smile the other made on his lips in the midst of exploring the eleven's face.

'_He's kind of cute…but in a girly way' _he thought to himself silently. His thoughts were interrupted by the raven parting his lips to speak.

"Suzaku, right?" Lelouch asked, his hands moving with the bobbing head of the other.

"Your japanesse…but you don't look any different than even me" he stated with realization, amazed by how the other's features didn't seem to be same thing the adults back at the palace would say about how the so called 'savages' looked like. Suzaku smiled at the foreign male, feeling a small amount of empathy for the sightless creature that seemed to not have never seen an asian in his life, but did seem to have had the gift of sight before.

"Yeah, well there are some _major_ differences between you and me"

"Like….you being able to climb a tree?" queried the pale-skinned male, tilting his head in an innocent matter. The eleven chuckled at this, not finding the heart to the other what he really meant.

"Yeah, like climbing a tree".

The two's conversation was interrupted, when the brunette noticed the blind boy's sister had returned, dragging a huge cardboard box in her right hand, and a empty picnic basket in the other.

Violet eyes looked around to find her missing brother and the japanesse male, before Suzaku yelled "Up here!"

Her lucent eyes filled with joy as she watched her usually desolated brother hang onto the other boy as if they were best friends, not considering the fact that he could just be trying to not fall out of the tree.

"Lelouch! Suzaku! I'm going to hold the basket and you can throw the apples down!" she shouted, throwing the box that was going to be used as a foot stool to the side, and opening the maple-colored lids of the basket before putting it over her head like a hat.

The green-eyed boy nodded to the girl's request, removing the pale hands away from his face. Lelouch made a puppy-like whine in response, yanking onto the japanesse's hakama, urging him to not leave. Suzaku turned back to the alarmed boy, with understanding of his sudden actions.

"Here, you can try" he said, grasping onto the other's small wrist, pulling it up to a branch filled with the tree's ripened ovaries. Lelouch gasped at the touch of the round fruit in his hand, and instinctively grabbed and ripped it off from it's stem. The brit immediately tried to take a bite out of the juicy product of the apple tree before it was stolen right out of his hands.

"Ah!-" he screamed, as the eleven placed a finger over his lips.

"Hush, we've got to pick off some more before we eat, alright?"

Lelouch would have barked right back at the boy, if he didn't had this strange feeling of wishing to appease the other's request. The raven stretched his arms out towards where he had taken the apple and began shaking the branch, letting the fruits plop down to the ground.

Nunnally giggled along with Suzaku, watching Lelouch, who was wheezing excitedly with elation from all the fun he was having. After a few seconds, the britain's short stamina started to drain out, as he let go of the apple tree's arm.

"I think we've got enough for now" Suzaku stated before jumping off the large plant, and landing on the ground safely.

"Suzaku, come back!" the banished prince exclaimed, feeling around where the eleven once was.

"Lelouch, you gotta jump!" Suzaku shouted, extending out his arms so he could catch the boy. The brit shook his head speedily, while his sister placed the basket, now filled with apples, on the ground.

"He's going to catch you, Lelouch-_I_ promise" Nunnally yelled, as he brother's sulking expression changed at the sound of her voice.

"Bu-Butt I don't know where I'm_**-'just do it!'**_**"**

Lelouch's shut eyelids tightened, as he placed his palms on the branch he was sitting, before he jumped off.

The boy yelped as he free-falled what seemed to him like minutes, before landing in the eleven's strong hold. Suzaku set down the brit gently in the grass, kneeling down to the ground next to him as he sat down apple-sauce style. He pulled out a red ringo out of the basket, and munched on it happily.

"These taste awesome!"

Nunnally sat next to Lelouch, pulling her pink dress down to cover over her knees , and scanned the basket for two, decent-looking, apples before picking a pair out and handing one to her brother who took it graciously. Lelouch promptly took a mouthful bite out of the juicy fruit, before swallowing down the delicious substance.

"They are good" the brit agreed, as his sister hummed a 'mhm' between bites.

* * *

After about 15 minutes past of their previous activity the group, now stuffed full of the red fruit, laid out in the grass as Nunnally and Suzaku looked up to the clouds while Lelouch hugged onto the eleven's waist, as if he were a big teddy bear.

Semi-purple eyes looked over to her older brother as he had his hands wrapped around the japanesse. "Strange…my brother really isn't keen on even _talking _to strangers, but here he is, already hugging you like he does me" she pointed out in an envious matter, as the eleven grinned down towards the drooling boy at his hip.

Suzaku shrugged lightly, not sure how to respond to the girl's words, before he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his name being called from his house, which was a good 100 feet away.

The britannian prince began to whimper as his arm around the eleven was removed so Suzaku could get up off the ground. "I've got to go" he said, turning around towards his news friends who sat up at the news.

"Wait! We came here in the first place because our father told us we were living here for now on" Lelouch said, holding onto his baby sister's hand, helping her to stand up before he arose from the ground himself.

"Oh well…than I guess last one home is a rotten egg!" the eleven yelled, grabbing Lelouch's hand , who released his little sister's before he took off running with Suzaku.

"Boys Verses Girl!"

"No Fair!" Nunnally shouted, taking off to catch up to the other two who was taking the lead.

The naïve children laughed and giggled all the way up to the house, as they didn't even realize that there fates were now intertwined with one another, forever.

* * *

_Hehe, this was sorta of like a Flashback, before I start the real thing so you guys get a good idea of what's going on. And im actually surprised that no one has ever though of making Lelouch the blind one of the siblings….it's actually quite cute. :]_

_Please tell me your opinion. [I'm also looking for a Beta if anyone is interested]  
_

_~Chow~_


	2. An Unusual but Amusing Reunion

**x Sightless x**

**A Suzalulu by Skiperella**

**(1-An Unusual but Amusing Reunion)**

**

* * *

**After the britannian siblings left the Kururugi Shrine after a year of residence, Suzaku then set his sights on trying to change this crooked world that had treated his best friends and others so badly- by changing it from the inside. So as soon as he was old enough he joined the Britannia military, and is now, at seventeen years of age, serving as a cadet with his fellow roommate and best friend, Gino Weinberg.

Recently though, the head of the britannian armed forces has decided to send all underaged soldiers back to school and train part-time till they graduate high school, so they can get a decent education.

So now, in a cold December, we find a 17-year old Kururugi Suzaku, getting dressed for his first day at Ashford Academy. And this is where our story begins.

* * *

The honorary britannian slammed his bedroom door, causing the noise to echo through the entire two-bedroom apartment that he shared with the successor to the Weinberg family. Gino stepped out of his room, only wearing a white towel that hugged around his hips, a rubber ducky in one hand, and a vintage, floral-printed shower cap on his head.

"Why the hell aren't you dressed? Were going to be late" Suzaku asked the obvious, chuckling a bit at the other's attire.

Gino made a frown, "I didn't know we had to wake up so early for school! I was just in the midst of my bath".

'_Can't believe they let someone like him into the military'_ thought the curly brunette as he grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter, stuck it in his mouth, and chomped on it.

"Well don't leave me behin-"

"See ya!~"

* * *

The eleven walked to the school building, while he received glares and nasty comments from pedestrians all the way there. He re-adjusted his backpack strap on his shoulder in a awkwardly fashion, not paying attention to where he was going until he ran into someone and fell on the campus's sidewalk, as the other person fell as well.

"Ow!" he shouted before opening his green eyes once more to find a surprising scene.

In front of him was a girl (dressed in an Ashford Middle School attire), that had waist-long, light brown curly hair (which was tied in a ponytail) and had a set of familiar, gorgeous, lilac eyes.

"Nun-Nunnally?"

The female met with his livid vert orbs while her lips curved into a bright beam that matched the happiness expressed in her own purple ones.

"Oh, Suzaku!" she shrieked, tackling him into a hug while they still were on the public concrete of the school.

In the corner of Suzaku's eye he saw many by-standers and other students, looking at the pair as if they had lost their minds.

The eleven was the first to break the embrace, not wishing to cause a scene on his first day, before Nunnally understood his intentions and let go as well.

"Sorry! I-It's just that, well, I haven't seen you in so long!" she apologized, a slight blush appearing on her naturally, rosy cheeks.

"Heh, it's alright…I've missed you too".

A certain raven-haired boy popped up inside the brunette's head, causing him to look around to see if the male was close by.

"Uhm, where's Lelouch?"

"Oh, he's not enrolled in Ashford yet…Sayako, our maid and his tutor, still wants to see if he's prepared to learn in a class with his fellow peers" she answered, getting up from off the ground while brushing her skirt at the same time. Suzaku picked up his book bag while giving the girl a worried look, wondering, if he should ask her about the boy's condition.

Nunnally giggled at the face her friend made, understanding what he was battling over to ask.

"No it hasn't gone away…but he's getting around much better now."

Suzaku smiled at this, knowing the arrogant, little 10-year old from his past probably hadn't let his disability stopping him from doing whatever he wanted.

"Hey Suzaku, do you think you could come over for dinner today? I bet Lelouch would be very happy to see you…he doesn't get a lot of visitors", she asked, as her voice lowered down to a whisper at the latter statement.

The japanesse began getting some weird, fluttery sensation in the pit of his stomach for some reason from hearing those words. Being able to see Lelouch again? How could he shoot down something like that?

"Sure, what time?"

* * *

Suzaku's boots made a crunching noise in the snow as he ran to the entrance of the Ashford Academy's Old Clubhouse (where Nunnally had told him was where they were staying).

Shivering, he knocked on the door before stuffing his bare hands into his jacket's side pockets to try to warm them up. A moment later he heard the noise of a door being unlocked, and was greeted by the warm smile from the youngest princess of Britannia.

"Hurry up inside! You must be freezing," she said, taking note of the eleven's poor excuse of winter aesthetics. Suzaku was wearing a plain red jacket with a white wife beater underneath, a pair of jeans, and a set of brown snow boots.

He closed the door behind him, and then sat down on the floor to un-lace his boots before placing them next to the front door. Luckily, Nunnally had whipped up some hot chocolate before hand, and gave a cup of the warm liquid to the japanesse.

"Thanks…uhm, nice place you got here" said Suzaku, looking around the ordinary living room.

"Thanks you" she replied, putting her long brown locks into a messy bun after straightening out her pink apron. The two's attention was averted when they heard a loud thump come from below.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, it came from downstairs"

Nunnally began to walk towards a door at the end of the room, with Suzaku following behind, that opened up to a descending stack of stairs.

The eleven began to step down the stairs speedily behind the fast middle-schooler, before reaching the brightly-lit room at the end of the staircase. The inside of the room seemed to be like an additional living room; instead this one had a lucent-colored Christmas tree, a couple of leather love seats, flat screen, and a japanesse woman dressed in a female servant's attire, lying under the tree.

"Is everything alright, Sayako?"

"Yes, Miss Nunnally, I just lost my balance trying to put these cranes on the top of the tree" the woman responded, as the eleven watched the female sit up with a group of rainbow-colored origami cranes in her hands.

Then Suzaku was completely mind-blown when he heard a faintly familiar, male voice come from a hidden corner of the room.

"**Nunnally, who else is there? I heard another set of footsteps when you came down the steps."**

Green orbs scanned the crème-colored room before seeing a person's back, turned in the other direction, sitting at a foldable table with a pile of construction paper on top of it. The individual had a gauntly shape that showed through the royal blue pajamas he was wearing which matched his ivory skin and mop of straight ebony strands on his head almost perfectly. Suzaku felt that strange feeling in the pit of his gut return to taunt him, as he cleared his throat of the lump that had built up from hearing the cherubic sound.

Nunnally and Sayako's eyes followed the honorary britannian as he set down his mug of hot coco, and took cautious steps towards the seated male. Lelouch's ears twitched at every stride Suzaku took while turning his head in 180 degrees angle each second the room filled with silence.

"Someone answer me! Who's there?" begged the exiled prince, who was answered with nothing but the flickering of the Christmas lights across the room. A few seconds later, the britain felt the vibrations of the chair next to him move as the ends of the chair scraped across the marble-tiling of the floor.

Suzaku grinned at the sight of the sightless teen. Lelouch's angelic facial features were a bit more mature now, and his head seemed to be more proportioned with his slender body than ever. His closed eyes never blinked once while the eleven stared at them with intensity. If once- _only once_- could he ever see those breath taking, violet-colored orbs that Nunnally had once spoke of, and what he could only dream of.

His sun-kissed digits brushed against the other's soft cheek in a swift motion, before being grabbed by the other's warm hands. Lelouch traced the creases in the eleven's palm before coming upon a small, risen scar that was on Suzaku's thumb. Pale eyelids tightened, surprised and confused of the familiar laceration he had felt when one of his childhood friend's had gotten into a fight to protect him and his little sister.

"I _**know**_ this scar" he said out loud, his voice a bit shaky.

He threw his hands up to the eleven's face, groping and outlying every little detail of the japanesse's face. Suzaku felt those butterflies reappear in his stomach again when he watched Lelouch's trembling lips curve into an awkward smile. The brittan's hands were now quivering on the other's face as Suzaku's own cheeks filled up with blood at the sight of the raven's appearance.

"Su-Suzaku?" Lelouch made out in a small whisper before yelping when he was embraced by the eleven in a tight hug. "I've missed you, Lelouch" Suzaku mumbled, which ended up being muffled by the other's boney shoulder.

The brunette had realized that the hug had lasted much longer than was what appropriate and pulled out of the embrace to end up watching Nunnally and Sayako head up stairs quietly. Then his emerald orbs returned upon the raven, who was now folding a piece of pink construction paper into a paper crane.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" he asked.

"Sayako taught me how…it's just a little something to pass the time with."

The pale teen paused a moment, raising his head up to the eleven who was sitting right next time him.

"Would you like to try? It's quite simpler than what it looks like, actually" Lelouch asked, sliding a red-colored piece of paper towards the eleven. Suzaku shrugged, and set to work on folding the piece of paper, with the help of Lelouch's guidance of course, but he couldn't quite make it look as great as Lelouch's.

Nine cranes later, Suzaku's hard practice started to pay off and his work was now- semi-fitting. The eleven put his newest creation into Lelouch's delicate hands so the other could judge his work.

"What do you think of this one?"

Pale eyelids tautened as Lelouch's ebony eyebrows furrowed in concentration on exploring the object in front of him.

"Hmm…it's certainly decent?" he answered, chuckling a bit at the childish whine Suzaku made in response. The eleven smiled at the giggling other, now realizing how much he missed that lovely little laugh of his.

With his mind not focused on crane-making, an important thing reappeared in his memory. "Crap, I almost forgot" he said, digging into the inside of his jacket for the paper bag wrapped present he wanted to give to the blind creature.

"Here ya go, consider it an early birthday present" said the eleven, passing the package to Lelouch. The britain began tearing the wrapping-paper off without haste, before reaching the gift. He probed the square-shaped object, around the leather ridges of its ends, and eventually succumbed to the desperateness of curiosity and sniffed at the item. Suzaku bursted out laughing at the raven who was acting like a small cat that was sniffing a new type of food dish, before the other spoke up.

"A book?" Lelouch pointed out, turning the pages of the literacy material.

"Yeah, I know someone who's in the Braille publishing business…and it kind of reminded me of that night by the fireplace" said Suzaku, moving his hand to scratch the back of his head in a bashful manner.

"What night by the fireplace?" queried Lelouch, not understanding what the other one meant.

"Well-"

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_It was on a cold December day, much like this one, when a young, 10-year old Suzaku couldn't fall asleep, because it was too cold in his bedroom. Shuddering, he grabbed his house slippers and put them on before stepping outside of his private chamber and into the hallway to head to the living room where there was a huge fireplace that was always lit at night to warm the Kururugi household during cold, hours of darkness like these._

_Stepping towards the room's entrance, he stopped when he heard something move inside._

'_What's that noise?' he questioned internally. With curiosity worse than the cat, the japanesse boy peeked inside the fire-lit room to see what could have caused the entire ruckus. _

_Inside was Lelouch VI Britannia, also dressed his own japanesse sleepwear, sitting cross-legged in the center of the floor, holding a copy of 'The Tale of Gengi' in his lap that Suzaku's mother had laid out in the family room. The britan's pale fingers gracefully went over the huge book's stapled bindings, its paperback covering, and then some of the insipid- pages of literature. _

_The boy's black eyebrows contracted while a small scowl took hold on his lips as his digits pressed harshly against the copyrighted print, as if they were trying to find something. _

_Jade orbs widened when the boy let out a violent scream before throwing the booklet across the room in a fit of anger. Lelouch then brought his knees and thighs up close to his stomach, hugging them as he sat there in a ball-like position on the carpet. _

_Suzaku felt a tinge of sympathy for the sightless creature, and walked inside the room. The ebony-haired haired boy didn't seem to notice Suzaku's presence while he gave out small kitten-like whines, naturally trying to calm him self down. That's when the brunette had an idea. He walked over to the couch and grabbed a blanket, two pillows, and the book that had been thrown behind the huge piece of furniture. Then the boy stepped over to the whining brit and laid the quilt our, right next to the other child. _

_That's when Lelouch noticed he wasn't the only person in the family room, and raises his head up from his scrawny knees. _

"_Hello? Who's there?" he queried after hearing the sound of what seemed to be two pillows hitting the ground near him. _

"_It's me Lu; now lay down" Suzaku asked more than ordered. Lelouch obeyed the other's request, and felt instant comfort overwhelm him when he laid down on the provisional pallet. _

_Suzaku beamed at watching the other nuzzle into the makeshift bed so he could be comfortable, before Lelouch reached out his lanky arms towards the other boy. The japanesse, now laying right net to the raven, held the britannian prince close to him, as requested by the other. _

_he younger one of the two then grabbed the piece of literature that was close by their heads, and began turning the pages of the book to the introduction of the story. Lelouch's grin seemed to reach ear to ear while he snuggled up into the warm body named Suzaku, before the japanesse began reading the English-translated text out loud._

"_In a certain reign, there was a lady not of the first rank, whom the emperor loved more than any of the others-"_

_-End of Flashback-_

_

* * *

_

"You really don't remember, do you?" Suzaku asked with a frown. Lelouch scratched his left forearm nervously, also making a glower.

"No, I don't", he replied.

Both teens sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a minute or two until Sayako came downstairs, and announced that dinner was ready.

"Oh you're going to love Miss Nunnally's cooking, Sir Kururugi" said the maid, as the threesome headed towards the entryway of the stairs. But Suzaku was less worried about the meal, and more concerned about how the blind teen was going to get up the stairs.

At the door, Sayako opened it and stepped back to make way for Lelouch as he passed her by. The eleven was intentionally going to pick up the sightless other before the japanesse maid slapped his hands away from her master.

"Ow! But there aren't any rails!" he growled.

"Just watch" she said calmly, while her dark golden eyes showed annoyance hidden behind those words. Suzaku complied and watched the brit, who had now reached the first step.

Lelouch then fell to the floor on all fours, and began touching around where the first step was before he zoomed up the stairs- climbing up the steps like a swift cat.

Suzaku found himself sniggering at the exiled prince's strange maneuver to get up the staircase. And to make matters more comedic, the britain was wheezing of the exercise and excitement thee entire time.

Lelouch started to blush at the giggles escaping Suzaku, who was now going up the stairs with Sayako following behind. The raven stood up from the ground, dusted off his satin nightwear, and began to take off running.

"Last one to the dinner table is a rotten egg!" he yelled.

Suzaku replied a, "Your on!", before sprinting up the rest of the steps.

The two teen's races towards the table, with Lelouch having the advantage of knowing the area and with Suzaku being able to actually see where he was going. The pair's little competition was interrupted when Nunnally marched out of the kitchen and yelled in a worried tone, "Stop running around! Someone could get-"

_Bam._

_

* * *

_At the beautifully set dinner table sat an angry Nunnally, a remorseful Suzaku, and a injured Lelouch, holding an ice pack to his forehead.

"Nunnally, I'm sorry that-"

"It's alright Suzaku, just enjoy the meal", the violet-eyed girl broke in.

"Okay", said Suzaku as he clapped his hands together and whispered, "Itadakimasu", before picking up his fork and tearing into his steak. In between bites he would look up to Nunnally, who was cutting Lelouch's steak precisely before feeding it to him.

"So Suzaku, what did you and Lelouch do downstairs?" she questioned while grabbing a handkerchief from her white Audrey dress (that was once covered up by the frilly pink apron she was wearing a moment ago).

"He was just showing me how to make a paper crane, and we talked for a bit"

"Sounds like fun" the girl responded as she daubed the piece of cloth at the meat stain on Lelouch's cheek before he snatched it out of her hands.

"I-I can do it myself!" he shouted, but then made a frown at realizing what he had done.

"Sorry Nunnally," he whispered under his breath while finishing his little sister's job in a rush. Suzaku looked over to the girl's stunned expression prior to it turning back into her usual, happy-go-lucky one. But the eleven could still see the hint of resent in her eyes.

* * *

"Okay" she whispered with a smile. The light-brown haired female felt someone's eyes watching her and turned towards Suzaku, who averted his long start on the girl to the top-colored ceiling. She made a grin at the embarrassed eleven sooner than returning to feeding her older sibling.

"So, the Ashford's are paying for _everything_?" Suzaku asked Nunnally, who the girl in question was setting the dirty dishes into the sink.

"Most of it, but I do try to pay for little things like groceries and such" she replied. The two males were still seated at the dinning room table, with Suzaku playing around with a clean fork and Lelouch-

"I think Lelouch fell asleep" chuckled the eleven, rising from his seat.

The youngest of the group made a girly giggle as she turned on the water to wash the dishes. "Could you go put him in bed? My hands are pretty full".

"Sure" the japanesse replied, moving over towards where the drooling firstling of Marianne the Flash sat at the table. He slung the raven's shoulder over his own back before raising him up in to his arms. The britain began mumbling gibberish as he wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck like a noose, laying his head onto the other's shoulder.

Suzaku just smiled while he carried the boy through the hallway, down the steps, and into the prince's bedroom. Inside, the room's walls were a baby blue color while everything else, including the teen's twin bed's sheets and dresser, were as pale as the exiled prince's skin.

The eleven pulled the albino comforter back with one free hand, using the other to gently lay the britian's bottom onto the bed gently before he set him down completely. Suzaku pulled the sheets over the brit with care, watching the raven's sleeping face.

'_He looks so…vulnerable'_ thought the eleven, brushing the back of his tan hand against the other's rosy cheek. The latent Lelouch turned his head, nuzzling into the eleven's warm appendage which caused Suzaku to jolt his hand away.

"_What…What am I doing? …Do I?...No, It cant be…It's just...pity_ " he tried to re-assure himself silently before jerking at hearing, "Suzaku, is everything alright?" coming from the raven's sister who was walking downstairs.

"Uhm, everything is alright Nulls!" replied Suzaku, now panicking. He raced out of the room, passing the purple-eyed girl as he ran.

"Well I think im gonna call it a night…see ya at school!"

Suspicious on why the eleven was acting so weird, Nunnally walked into Lelouch's bedroom to see what all the commotion was. Inside was her brother sleeping in his bed, nothing out of the ordinary but for _what _he was doing while he slept.

The raven was grinning, stroking his right cheek while he let it lay there as he fell back into a deep slumber.

'_What is going on with these two?'_ she asked her self, closing her older brother's bedroom door behind her.

* * *

_Haha, I thought this was too cute at the end :] At first I was going to let them kiss but ive decided to do that when one of them isn't unconscious. Please Review! (Critism is also welcomed) Plus..Im really really really looking for a beta reader D: I mean, have you NOT noticed all those grammer/dialect problems in this and the last chapter? Help me! Plus, please vote in my poll on my profile to see what future stories you wanna see from me next!  
_

_P.S. If you found the line 'And this is where our story begins.' super super corny. I 100% agree with you -.- I literally was on writers block at the small part._

_Happy Belated Birthday Emproer Lelouch, and Happy Holidays Everyone!~  
_

_~Ciao_


	3. Rain, Rain Go Away

**x Sightless x**

**A Suzalulu by Skiperella**

**(2-Rain, Rain Go Away)**

**

* * *

**"**Lelouch!"** shouted Suzaku from the front door of the raven's apartment, who was dressed in casual clothes, with a long brown trench coat that matched his curly locks over top, and a long translucent umbrella.

It's been a week since Suzaku and Lelouch had reunited after so many years, and the eleven had visited the raven-haired teen every single day after school to see him. Now, the weekend, Suzaku was going to take Lelouch out somewhere so he wouldn't have to sit up in the house all day like he usually does.

"You don't have to yell, I'm not death" replied the raven-haired teen. He was coming up the steps in the same sort of aesthetics as the eleven, but instead of casual wear he wore black slacks, a white turtle neck, and a black trench instead of brown.

"Heh, Sorry"

"It's fine, so….where are we going actually?" asked Lelouch with a grin. He barely ever got to leave the house, and when he did it was only to go with Nunnally or Sayoko to get groceries or for doctor/dentist appointments.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise" teased Suzaku, which made the other make a cute pout in return. The two's attention was averted to the back of the room, as the other teen's sister rushed towards them with a bundle of scarves and mittens in her arms.

"I can't afford for you to get sick, Lelouch" said the girl while she slipped a neck loose of the dreaded cloth around the pasty male.

"Nunnally this is too much, I'm already starting to burn up" whined the brit.

"Well, when you get inside you can take _some_ of it off, but until then I want you to stay bundled up; it's 48 degrees outside!" she replied, now slipping on the gigantic snow gloves on him.

"Fine, fine" he responded in defeat to his compelling little sister. The eleven just sat back against the wall and watched the fussing siblings before the younger one of the two was finally done dressing the other one up.

"Now Lelouch, make sure you always stay with Suzaku. Don't wonder off anywhere. If you need something, you want to come home, or if you just want to hear my voice-"

"Nunnally, I don't think he's_ that_ unmindful" interrupted Suzaku. Lilac eyes just glared at the man who butted into her giving her older brother some reminders before they moved back over to the said person with the same old joy.

"Have fun, alright?" she asked of him before giving him a hug.

"I will, I'll see you later" he replied. And with a shut of the door, the two were off their way.

"Are you ever going to tell me where the hell were going?" asked the banished prince once more.

"I said you'll find out already, sheesh".

The two were walking down the sidewalk of a street that was 3 blocks away from where they had left 20 minutes ago. Lelouch was starting to get tired, but he strived on until they arrived at the bus stop. Once the public transportation vehicle pulled up, Suzaku looked back to the other male who was about to trip over the first steps.

"Stop! Hold my hand". The raven's eyebrows arched in surprise at the order.

"What?"

"There's steps. I'll help you up" Lelouch lent out his hand in mid-air until Suzaku grabbed it gently.

"Now step up as I count…1….2…3" he said, as the britian did so without a problem. The eleven paid the bus fee, and they continued to hold hands until they were seated.

"I think this will be way easier if we just keep doing that".

"But the other way was fine".

"Lelouch, you almost tripped over a fire hydrant,_** twice**_".

"Well I'm not the one who can see here! You should of said something".

"Whatever; well were doing it the new way now" Suzaku finished, ending the conversation. After three more stops, the pair got off the bus and started heading towards a café that was at the end of the long street.

Lelouch's cheeks seemed redder than his usual tint while he walked side-by-side with Suzaku, but that wasn't because of the weather. It was by the warm, coursed, sun-kissed hand he was holding onto as tight as he could, hoping that he'll never have to let the same hand go.

The eleven looked down to see what was making his old friend seem so tense, but smiled at the sight of the pink dust consuming the others pasty skin. The way how the raven's hands were sweaty and warm. The way how his pulse was beating off rhythm...

...and the way how he was also was feeling the exact same way.

As soon as they stepped up to the entrance of the little restaurant, Suzaku opened the door to let the older male walk inside first before he too went inside. The cafe was decorated in many neutral colors and seemed to almost resemble an old 80's diner that you would stop by if you ever ran out of gas or just wanted a good ol' burger at night. The two walked over to an empty booth and sat down in the same seat.

"Let me take that for you" offered the eleven, who was slipping off the raven's heavy coat off his shoulders.

"Thanks" he replied. Suzaku did the same to his own and then waited patiently as Lelouch got sat down in his seat before sitting down in the same one with him. A woman with bright pink hair and a short traditional waitress uniform walked over to the pair with a empty coffee pot in one hand and two menus in the other.

"Hey, the name's Kallen; can I getcha something?" she asked in a tone that seemed like she didn't really care.

"Yes. Will have two cups of water to start" Suzaku answered for both of them.

"Alright, i'll be right back with your drinks" she said as she passed out the two menus to the pair before taking her eleven then took up his menu in his hands and slid one down to Lelouch's so they could decide what to order. Suzaku looked back at Lelouch to see a unhappy frown crease into his features.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well..." the raven began to say. Lelouch scratched the back of his ebony-colored hair in a nervous matter while he tried to think of a way to explain his situation without making Suzaku look like the biggest idoit that ever walked the planet. Green orbs just stayed on Lelouch before they wondered down to the others twitching fingers that were laid on top of the cafe's menu.

_'...Oh'_ he said to him self, finally realizing.

"Oh! Sorry Lulu, I forgot" he apologized while picking up the raven's menu and flipping it open to the first page.

"It's fine, I guess it's been a while" replied the raven. "So what do they have?"

"Uhm, they have smoothies, fries, burgers, chicken fingers, cookies-"

"-I think I just wont get anything, not that hungry" interrupted Lelouch. The eleven, who had an absolutely serious relationship with the holy population of edible substances, was stunned by the Britain's remark. But he just shrugged it off and when the waitress returned with their drinks, Suzaku ordered a big hot plate of burgers and fries with a chocolate milkshake and got a fruit cup for Lelouch. (I mean he just had to eat something!)

After chugging down most of the greasy potato chunks and dried-out beef burgers that once covered his now shiny white plate; Suzaku felt stuff. He patted his bloated torso before looking over to the silent Lelouch; who hadn't even finished his understanding why the raven wasn't as starved as him self, his emerald orbs wondered over the Brittan's upper body. Now that Suzaku finally took a good look at him, Lelouch wasn't actually as _**frail**_ as he thought. From his broad shoulders to his tight-structured torso, not forgetting his flushed skin, he seemed a bit less lady like then he had ever before to the japanese. But then again, the way those same shoulder blades and bust heaved up and down with his hyperactive respiration or the way how his beautifully-sculpted epidermis could change from a ivory to a more lively color was simply...adorable to the eleven.

_"Wait..does that mean I actually think another **guy** is... c-cute?"_ Suzaku asked him self in disgust before shrugging it off and returning to his observation of the exiled prince. Jade orbs looked straight-ahead at the raven, expecting to meet the teen's own pale eyelids, but instead met with the teen's own glossy, ebony-stranded hair that looked so perfect that it seemed like it was sewn into the brit's scalp one-by-one, by the great Arachne herself.

Lelouch was facing towards the window; away from Suzaku.

"It's raining" said the brit quietly to him self, but which was loud enough for the eleven to hear. And to the eleven's amazement , it was! Suzaku hadn't even noticed the soft plit-plat sounds of water hitting against the cafe's glass windows during his meal.

"Hmm" the brunette mumbled as he tried to think. Suzaku looked back outside and noticed that not only that it was raining; but the sky had almost turned the same color as his childhood friend's hair.

"Oh crap! Were gonna miss our bus!". And with this, he quickly snatched up both of their trenches and helped the flabbergasted brit to his feet and into his overcoat before they both exited the restaurant. Through the now pouring rain, Lelouch was having trouble trying to catch up with Suzaku, who was pulling his hand tightly as they maneuvered around the busy pedestrians of the night.

"Wait, were getting wet!" shouted the raven as he held onto their unwrapped umbrella in the other hand that wasn't occupied by the japanese. Suzaku and Lelouch, both completely drenched and practically running for dear life, were only a couple of yards away from the bus station they had planned to catch a ride from that afternoon. The public four-wheeler's bright yellow lights beamed in the night as the train bus arrived at the stop and opened up it's doors for the people who had waited there.

"Ah!" yelled Lelouch, as he fell to the ground from tripping over his own feet. He said in a wheezy voice, "I'm sorry Suzaku, I can't-" The brunette rushed to the raven's side and slung the blind teen's arm around his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Aye, It's alright! -**_HEY_, HOLD UP THERE!**- Let's just try to hurry up and-" started Suzaku, but when his jade eyes looked back up; the bus was already gone.

* * *

Suzaku came back to Lelouch, who was sitting on the bus station's bench, with a box of band-aids and some rubbing-alcohol convenient wipes to treat the brit's wound.

"I'm really sorry" Lelouch repeated for the fiftieth time while shifting his umbrella a bit; which was the only kind of shelter he had from the hard shower coming from the sky while on the bench.

"Don't apologize, I should of slowed down earlier" the eleven replied. Lelouch's pale lips smirked into a grin as he watched the busy eleven kneel in front of him and get to work. He gently pulled back the Britain's pant leg up to his knee and then hissed at the bloody abrasion that marked the raven's pure-white skin with a red patch. _'This is a pretty nasty scratch' _he said to him self, not trying to worry the pale brunette then whispered 'This might sting a bit' before applying the damp isopropyl-alcohol covered wipe onto the raven's wound. Lelouch grunted at the new stinging pain he was getting from his open laceration, but eventually got over it. After a few more swipes, the eleven threw away the bloody wipe and placed a 2 clean blue band-aids over the wound in the shape of 'X' so the scratch could be completely covered.

"All done!...but I do think it's gonna leave a scar," said Suzaku sadly, not wishing that the mark would have to scar up such a radiant epidermis.

"It's fine, look see?" said the britian happily as he dropped his parasol to the ground so he could pull down both his sleeves, down to his bony elbows, and showed the eleven what he meant. Old faded scars of scrapes, bruises, burns, blisters, and bites covered the exiled prince's hands and arms in a randomly fashion.

"Where did you get all of these?" Suzaku gasped at the sight.

"Over the years, I guess" Lelouch shrugged, not being able to remember each mark's own story on the spot.

But within a second later, the britian's own cheeks were marked with a new, temporary, un-painful, red shade that appeared when Lelouch felt someone kissing over top his new wound on his leg.

"Suzaku?" murmured the embarrassed raven-haired teen. Suzaku was making way up from his leg to his hands and arms; kissing each disgusting scar that passed his way. And even through the freezing rain hitting against the brit's ivory skin, the eleven's touches were as hot as a match's fire being grazed against his skin to every touch.

Suzaku pushed the raven back so that his spine was met lightly with the back of a small wall that reached at-least 5 ft, of which the bus stop's bench was pushed against of. Halfway standing on the bench, and with Lelouch pushed up against the wall so high that he wasn't even touching his seat anymore, Suzaku pulled away from the raven's exposed neck from which he was pecking to see the others face.

Emerald irises and dilated pupils met finally opened to meet with the new face of Lelouch Lamperouge. The raven's flushed cheeks and wet & parted lips were to be expected, but his facial expression wasn't. Instead of showing the face of pleasure or bliss, he gave a look of almost confusion. It was only till a few more seconds passed that Suzaku received the answer to the cause of this mien.

"Whydidyoustop?" blurted out Lelouch in a perplexed fashion.

And at this; Suzaku could only beam from ear to ear. Suzaku leaned forward, tightened his grip on Lelouch's waist, and placed his sun-kissed lips onto the brit's. Soon after the two had locked-lips, the eleven was surprised by Lelouch actually kissing back. Once getting consent to continue with the intense activity they were participating in, Suzaku toke Lelouch's bottom lip between his and gently sucked and tugged on it to gain permission to take their 'activity' even further. Once the raven granted the brunette permission by parting his lips, the eleven's tongue penetrated through and began to tangle with Lelouch's own.

The raven couldn't help to hide the small moans he would make from the interaction of their muscular hydrostrats brushing against one another, as almost like a passionate dance; but neither could the dazed eleven. Lelouch began to wrap his arms around the others neck as he tried to had _some_ sort of grip on reality while he and Suzaku were already on cloud nine.

A few more- _fervid_-tounge locks and licks later, the two parted away from each other with only a long string of saliva from the tip of their tongues leaving them connected. They inhaled and exhaled deeply in synchronization ; trying to revive their lungs from the overstimulating make out session they endured.

The rain seemed to be lightning up a bit to a drizzle now, and Suzaku looked at Lelouch more clearly now and realized that he (and himself-he just didn't feel it) were totally drenched.

"You're going to get a cold sooner or later" he chuckled.

"Funny; I could say the same thing about you" replied the raven in a kind of more haughty tone than the other teen.

"Oh really now? Well let's just start heading back" said Suzaku before he bent down to the ground in front of the sitting brit and stretched his arms backwards as if reaching for something behind him.

"Climb on".

"You better not be tricking me".

"Do you think I would really go as far to as having you falling on the concrete, face first?".

"..."

"LELOUCH!" Suzaku shouted in a serious manner, stunned that the brit actually had to think it over for a moment. But Lelouch wasn't actually being serious, because the next thing Suzaku heard was a cluster of sweet-sounding, soft giggles coming from the teen who leaped belly-first onto his back.

"OW!" Suzaku hollered.

"Sooorry!~" Lelouch apologized in a elated fashion. The brunette smirked at this while he rose back up in the air, with Lelouch on his back , and secured his hands around the raven's bottom cheeks and gave them a good squeeze. The ebony-haired teen squealed unconsciously at being grouped and let's face it- how could Suzaku suppress from laughing at such a funny (but unbelivably adorable) sound like that?

"Just hurry up and get moving" Lelouch muttered out. But even him too couldnt wipe the smile off his own face. And just like that, the eleven carried the injured teen all the way back to the clubhouse in the rain , with the raven fast asleep, as if it was just like old times sake.

* * *

_SOOOOOOOOOOOO? How did everyone feel about the little secret-date? haha. Well I absoulelty loved it! And I know this chapter was pretty short [and im not trying to boast about 3k words being considered 'short to me, I just feel that I could of written wayyyyy more] Anyways, im finally glad I got to the kiss scene! But Oo la la~ Supirsed ya, didnt I? I didnt expect things to go so hardcore as they did, but im a sap for makeout-in-the-rain scenarios! Who isnt? _

_Well, the next chapter should be full of more things then just this and were gonna try to get back on track. But please. Let me know what you think and how you think I can improve on the story! And also, I kind of need a beta so if anyone's interested ^_^ Well, until next time._

_~Ciao~_


	4. Wishes

**x Sightless x**

**A Suzalulu by Skiperella**

**(3- Wishes)**

* * *

"Hurry it up Gino! ", shouted Suzaku as he tapped his fingers impatiently on the two's kitchen counter top as he waited for the barley-dressed blond to get ready for school. Today was a very important day.

"Jesus Suza, you sound like my mother"replied the frantic solider as he finally slipped on one of his clean uniform slacks before grabbing his knapsack and joining the eleven in the kitchen. "So why are we waiting here again if we have to hurry?" the taller of the two asked as he took a piece of burnt toast the eleven had made, in between his puckers.

"You'll see" the eleven muttered afore the sound of the apartment's doorbell was buzzed. Opening the door, Suzaku was greeted by two perky, smiling individuals but only one was gazing back at him.

"Nunnally..." he addressed the usual bubbly younger sibling of the two before casting his eyes over to the bundled up -_sweating miserably_- older half. "Lelouch".

"Morning", muttered the dripping raven, completely suffocated by the two overcoats, 3 scarves, and 2 pairs of mittens he was wearing over his new uniform, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Suzaku sighed in pity for the teen who had to endure his sister's protectiveness on a daily basis.

"Nuns, he's going to have a heat stroke in a minute", Suzaku complained while pulling Lelouch inside so he could help him take off some of the winter aesthetics.

"I don't want him to get a cold though! He's practically anemic" Nunnally stated with arm's criss-crossed. Lelouch grunted in return. "Can we just start walking, please?" he asked, which gave Suzaku and Gino some relief when the younger of them all agreed.

* * *

"I talked to the principal so you'll have the same schedule as Suzaku so make sure you stay with him at all times, and if you have any trouble or just want to see what I'm up to just have Suzaku text me and-"

"-I get it already. Don't worry, I'll be alright".interrupted Lelouch as he mentally rolled his eyes at his sister's usual lecture. She smiled, a bit sadly, and kissed him on the cheek, "Sorry...Well hope you have a good day and I love you ".

"I will-" he assured her, raising his head up to Suzaku as if looking at him, embarrassed, rubbing his dusty pink cheek with his shoulder."-Love you too" he eleven grinned at the flustered brittan, before watching Gino and Nunnally walking off in different directions on the Ashford campus. Turning his back to Lelouch to take his hand he hadn't realized he was already holding it unconsciously.

Additionally, he also didn't notice Lelouch's closed eyes were sightlessly looking downwards at them.

"Heh, sorry I didn't notice I was doing it...you can use your walker if you-"

"-No!", Lelouch shouted angrily. Suzaku raised an eyebrow in surprise at the raven's outburst but was reconciled by the solemn expression that crept onto the brit's face.

"I mean, it's fine. I really don't mind at all" he stated with a growing tint of red appearing on his cheekbones. And to Suzaku, even the most cutest kid in the world couldn't compare to Lelouch's childish (but adorable) antics like this one. His thoughts were intruded upon by the squeal of a certain girl that made him do a 180.

A few yards away, Nunnally was practically being attacked with kisses and pecks by a spiky,orange and purple streaked-haired boy that had the same matching set of eyes as her but a hue lighter. The nameless giant of a teenager glared over at the eleven through the corner of his eye before dipping in and practically tonguing the innocent baby sister of Lelouch's mouth.

"Who the fuck is that", asked Suzaku as he was almost about to run over there and show that guy the extreme consequences of PDA.

"If your referring to that low life, who my sister gives the unworthy status of being her partner then you must be talking about Luciano Bradley", answered the raven with a frown uglying his looks.

It took the eleven a few seconds to process the new information while watching the couple practically making out in the open before the bell rang; thankfully splitting the two so they wouldn't be counted tardy.

"Ho-How long?"

"5 months, I believe".

"Wow", he said effortlessly. And if they were already tonguing each other like animals then he shouldn't be surprised if they already have done-...ugh. He just couldn't look at Nunnally as being like every hormonal teenage girl with needs. She was much more pure and higher than that.

And with a light tug on his tan hand made by the sightless teen, he was brought back to a reality that included them being late for Anatomy.' _Fuuuck'_.

* * *

"Nana is going to be so mad that you skipped out on gym" the japanese said, referring to how he and the raven-haired prince decided not to attend gym and head up to the roof at Lelouch's request.

"True, but who said she ever needed to know?".

"Lie? To _Nunnally_? I don't think I could ever pull that off ."

"Well now you have me to help you with that" said Lelouch, giving a haughty grin. They continued walking in the busy hallways, trying to get to the student council office to meet up with the girl who was the topic of their conversation. The pair tried to weave through the crowd of students, but with every pass of someone their would always be a set of eyes that would look back at the pair.

It wasn't particularity because they were an eleven and a blind brittanian, but more of them being two guys holding hands like_ that_. And not in the I'm-just-helping-my-sightless-friend type of hand holding, if you catch my drift.

Once getting past their murmuring classmates, the pair walked outside the campus doors, heading forwards to the student council office that was separate from the main Ashford building before they heard an unusual sound.

"_Ah!_"

The moan came from behind a corner. Suzaku registered it as a female voice and thought it wouldn't hurt to make sure nothing else but 'hanky panky' was going on ; having the heroic-personality as he so did. He held Lelouch tighter to his side and walked over to the cutting edge of a wall blinding him from view before he stepped a bit more closer to the source of continuous groans. He peaked from behind the wall that still shielded them from view and immediately froze.

In front of him was what you would consider just an average, adolescent- hormonal scene of two teens making love against whatever object they could fine in the midst of their heat, if it wasn't' for the fact that the man who was pounding into the big-breasted vixen underneath him was Luciano, and that the girl under him was _not_ Nunnally Vi Brittania.

"Suzaku?" whispered Lelouch as he tugged on the eleven's blazer; wondering what had the jap so bewildered by what he saw. Soon Luciano's violet, lust-filled, eyes met with the eleven's enraged emerald ones for a just a second, afore he cocked an evil smirk and returned back to the girl he was ravishing, as he feasted upon her neck with his teeth, making her moan even louder than ever before.

But what Suzaku hated the most about this was that there was really nothing he could do to that adulterating twat with Lelouch being there to witness. So, as quietly as he entered, he retreated back to the campus's cemented-pathway to the student council office with a blushing raven.

Wait?_ Blushing?_

He turned around in a flash to if he was mistaken.

Nope. How could he mistake that adorable flush on the others cheeks for anything else? But as he thought more into it, it kind of pist him off at what the raven was flabbergasted about.

"Why is your face all red?" he asked completely blunt; the usual Suzaku. The raven's head lowered even more to the ground as his felt that is cheeks were on fire.

"Uhm, about last night-"

"-Lelouch, thank heavens!" shouted Nunnally . One could say that she ran quicker than even the fastest cheetah in the world over to her brother before giving him a years-worth of kisses and hugs. Coming outside from behind the door was a long, orange-haired and a blond, curly-end haired females standing next to the entrance.

The blond yelled, "Nunnally, I dear think the boy would appreciate it if you rather not suffocate him to death, Wouldn't you agree?."

"Ah, you're right Milly... Sorry Lu". She apologized, as she fixed up his crinkled clothes that were also damaged during the embrace. That, and his lungs."It's okay".

The light-brown haired girl looked up to Suzaku with glee as giving him a mental message of how much she appreciated everything he had done for him and herself.

He wish he could return the same gesture to her without feeling sorta guilty.

He wish he could tell her about the awful dirt bag she was dating without hurting her servilely.

He wished.

But at the moment he just gave her a fake smile; a smile he was becoming more accustomed to recently. She grinned once more before turning back to her brother who had already reached out to intertwine his fingers with her own small ones. And as like a time before this one, it almost felt like how it was back in the old days as they walked up to the clubhouse joining hands. Almost.

* * *

"He's as adorable as you said he was, Nana" said Milly Ashford, which was the name of the feisty blond Suzaku soon got to learn. She, Shirley, and Nina (who by the way kept giving Suzaku strange looks ever so often) were staring and scanning over the sightless teenager as he sat in a rolling chair not even bothered by the other woman's gaze. It was like he didn't even notice them prodding him with their eyes.

And a certain orange-haired one wishing to do a lot more.

"How long has he been like this?" she asked, not even noticing the tone of her voice until it was too late.

"Uhm, since my mother passed so about 10 years I guess", Nunnally answered, a bit ticked off. No one could blame her either.

"And Suzaku, you've known them before starting school?" said Nina; trying to take the tension off Shirley's rudeness.

"Yup, I guess you could say were childhood friends". It was true after all.

"That's cool. Well hey! I have to go check up on Rivalz; he seems to really be coming down with something" Milly stated while she, Nina, and Shirley grabbed their coats. Opening the door for the two, she looked back with a confused expression and motioned Nunnally to come along.

"Oh wait...No, no, no I cant. I have to get back home and get dinner ready" the youngest of them all said. She really was the oldest of them at heart though.

"Nonsense, Nuns. You're fourteen fucking years old! Its time you have a little bit of fun; especially on a Friday night with the gals."she stated with a cock of her hips and her other companions freezing their tails off outside waiting. "Besides; Suzaku doesn't mind watching over Lelouch for you, right Suzy?"

"uhh-yeah not at all." he blurted out as the attention was centered on him in a moment. Milly gave a bold smirk before practically dragging Nunnally out the door in a hurry. She had to grab onto the edge of the door frame so she could utter out "Be careful you two, I'll be home soon Lelouch".

"Have fun, Nunnally" the raven said in return afore the door was shut behind the group of girls.

Suzaku just could not believe it. Not only did he get a chance to even be alone with the black-haired beauty, but he actually believed he had a shot at maybe even getting Lelouch's heart on board. The eleven was so much drowned into his thought he didn't even realize Lelouch was already on the other side of the room, coat in hand. "Are you coming along or what, slowpoke?".

And with this, Suzaku jumped off his seat and into his trench in a flash as he walked out the door with the raven's hand tangled with his own while they walked to the Lamperouge's home. Some would even say he had a little extra spring in his step.

* * *

"Arigatou Gozimasu", said Suzaku as he thanked the Japanese-delivery man before giving him a tip. He gave a nod and smile before returning back out to his car and drove off into the night.

"Is the food here yet? I'm starved" whined Lelouch as he sat at the dinning room table. He had already changed into his pajamas for the night; a thin, white wife beater that shaped his flat torso nicely and a pair of extremely short, green silk bottoms. And with his slender, milk-white legs crossed over one another and rubbing against each other in an impatient manner it was really hard for Suzaku to not get even a little 'impatient' himself.

"Yeah, the man just left. You said noodles instead of rice, right?" he asked; with Lelouch responding back with a slight nod. The raven reached out for the cardboard box full of ramen and placed it in front of him. Suzaku was silent as he dived into his rice & shrimp before he noticed that Lelouch was just...sitting there.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The raven bit his lip at this, not wanting to make an idiot out of the eleven, _again_.

"Oh crap. Im sorry, Lu. It's just that-"

"-Heh, it's okay," he stated. "Could you probably just feed it to me? I wouldn't want to make a mess of myself".

_'I would really like to see you make a mess of yourself in another way though'_. thought the brunette. "Sure, no problem". The eleven moved his seat right next to the blind teen, as he picked up the raven's chopsticks and grab a scoopful of noodles before pressing it against the raven's lips. "I thought you hated to be fed?"

The raven leaned in and swallowed the noodles in one gulp."It's okay if its you" he said under his breath. Now the eleven's cheeks were almost the same hint of red as the brit's if it weren't for his more tanned skin.

Suzaku kept feeding him more and more of it; watching the way how is teeth chewed the wheat product and how his mouth would lick at the little bit of juice that would drip out of his mouth-watering cavern.

And in a few seconds later, all he could hear was a loud banging noise as he fell out of his chair as by the cause of a certain prince pouncing on top of him and boldly kissing him.

_'Wait, what the-'_. He was so confused. He would never imagine Lelouch doing this sort of thing to _ him. _And on his own too? But then again, he wasn't complaining about it either. "What are you doing?,"Okay maybe not then.

It the raven a while to answer before he pulled away to whisper, "Something we've both been itching to do for a while now", then leaning back in and motioning his lips into a certain way that only true lovers could describe themselves.

Suzaku just couldn't believe it. He had thought of the blind prince was more innocent than this. But he couldn't say he didn't like this new side of Lelouch as well. However, one thing he wasn't fancying was their exact potion; obviously being the male-dominant young man he was. So, without interrupting their little smooching session, he raised his back up against the wall and laid there as Lelouch shifted to sit in his lap; with both legs spread wide apart on the other side of the japanese's.

Now this was much more like his cup of tea. Especially since they had moved from pecking to making out in those few seconds of seat arranging.

'Mmm' Lelouch groaned, as he bobbed his head with Suzaku's; exploring each others mouths with just the lick of the tongue. Literally.

As their passionate french kissing continued, Suzaku began to feel Lelouch grinding up against his own clothed member through his sleepwear. And in those shorts was something sticking up- _way_ up. But that didn't make the brunette feel like that was one of the many reasons to stop. In fact, it just pumped him up a bit more. That, and the insanely tense friction him and Lelouch were making with their dry humping.

The black-haired beau wrapped his arms around the eleven's neck, and Suzaku silently replyed to it with putting his hands on his rocking hips, as their once small little humps turned into a various amplitude of striking thrusts.

But after a while, the raven stopped mid-grind and sat there almost-completely still ,if it weren't for the fact that he was trembling; with his back arched in a straining position. "_Ahhh_".

Suzaku didn't know what was going on. Was he hurt maybe? or had he grabbed his hips to harshly?

Lelouch's once arched neck lowered back to its original position as he was now facing the eleven. Chapped red lips, tomato-colored cheeks, and slightly ruffled hair was the expected; but what the britt said next wasn't.

"I suppose I came... from just a kiss".

* * *

_Hey, everyone! I forgot to mention that in this story...I like to think of Lelouch as having his hair long as it was in R2 (Idek why I'm obsessed with Lulu's hair so much but I am and I love it __) so yeah. [: __you don't know what I'm talking about you can just check out my avatar on my profile._

_Oh, and if your wondering 'Hm...where did I hear that ending line from before?' then you caught me. I read it in Hyper Love Power by Hiiro Reiichi, and totally fell in love with it. So here's my little credit to that. _

_I seem to have a lot more time on my plate, so i'm hoping I can get this story finished before February so I can start on some new material. Well until the next update my loves~  
_

_(P.S. 'Arigatou Gozaimasu ' is the formal way to say Thank You in Japanese in case any of you were wondering)_

_~Ciao  
_


	5. Just Say It

**x Sightless x**

**A Suzalulu by Skiperella**

**(4-Just Say It)**

* * *

"Suzaku, Lelouch? I'm home", announced a very tired-sounding Nunnally. Two hearts and two sets of eyes enlarged in panic at the greeting. _'Fuck my life'_, thought Suzaku as he processed the certain environment, position, and after math sitting right on top of him that would probably be locked away from his sight if she caught them right now. However, than a light bulb lite up brightly inside the eleven's noggin.

"Suzakuwhatdowe-", stammered Lelouch before the rest of his unheard words were muffled by Suzaku's hand.

"Just follow my lead" he whispered as he picked up Lelouch and sat him in the chair. Lelouch blindly looked around the room worriedly, listening to his baby sister's footsteps draw nearer and closer to the dinning area.

"Suzaku, what do you..._gah_!". There was a loud crash noise and the sound of thunk that followed the raven's squeal that in turn made the preteen female run over to the pair even quicker.

"What happened!", she yelled in anxiety. Before her in the dinning room was a perplexed eleven leaned over the girl's brother, who was completely soiled in water from the waist down. Both stared back at her with the same solicitude. Lelouch finally caught on.

"Oh sorry, I think I placed the water too close to the edge" the raven improvised, grabbing a napkin that was placed on the usual left side of his plate as he tried to dab at his drenched shorts. Suzaku was a bit taken back by the raven's fast response. '_He keeps surprising me each and every day_'. The japanese helped the boy clean himself up in the same hasty manner.

"It's fine, it was mostly my fault for not seeing it sooner" the eleven added in. Nunnally observed the boys from afar and stood there for an moment, just staring, before going over to the dinning table to pick up the dirty dishes. "I'll take care of these, why don't you help Lelouch into some other britches". Both of the boy's warmed up inside at the double-meaning statement before Suzaku was the first (and most ecstatic) to leave with the teen while holding one hand to go down the steps towards the basement and into the raven's washroom.

Lelouch tilted his head as he heard the soft click of the bathroom door closing behind them. "Think she fell for it?".

"Of course, I mean their isn't any reason she shouldn't of," the eleven uttered, locking the door behind them. Lelouch frowned in the darkness afore the brunette switched the light on. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"About what? Why wouldn't she doubt us?" he asked as an answer with Lelouch nodding in reply.

"Well, I mean were obviously just best friends who just got carried away with the night. Why wouldn't she?". However, although the eleven was expecting that nasty pout on the raven's face to disappear at the explanation; it didn't even budge. Suzaku put on a smirk as he backed the black-haired teen against the counter, pressing his black uniform trousers against the raven's dripping shorts directly-wanting to get a reaction out of the sightless boy.

Nevertheless, Lelouch was not in the mood for whatever the eleven had in mind. "Go away", the brit barked at him with a look of confuse as he tried to get away from the eleven. "I was just going to help you change", Suzaku said as he put his hands up as a sign of surrender; not wishing to upset the raven furthermore.

"I can do it myself...just go, Suzaku",the brit mumbled as he backed away a few more feet before meeting the bathtub.

"Lu, I...I".

**"Go away!"**, the raven yelled at him in in the same octave as a child who was about to have an tantrum. He hanged his head; facing the floors beneath his extra-sensitive feet. With just a long face and a damp set of trousers, Suzaku looked away from the agitated brit. "Fine, whatever," he muttered under his breath as he slammed the door behind him.

Lelouch raised his head up immediately, pulling back the extra pieces of hair that were in the way of his ears as he listened to the loud footsteps of the other male he was just grinding himself upon a few minutes earlier. Covering his mouth with balled up hands, he fell into a soft soundless weep while sliding down to the floor against the tub into a small hub.

Through the small whimpers that were audible, only one name was called.

* * *

"Good Afternoon! So how's being new around here? Making some friends, Suzy?," Milly asked the startled eleven who was sleeping at a empty lunch table afore being woken up to a pair of a very nice set of bosoms in his face (if he did say so himself)**.** And he probably wouldn't of even talked to Milly until the next student council meeting tomorrow if it weren't for the fact that Lelouch decided to give him the silent treatment and stay in the infirmary all day with Sayoko. But he wasn't quite in the mood to think about something like that at the moment. In fact, he only had one thing on his mind.

_'What did I do to make him so upset?_' he asked himself. Looking up at the peppy blond he decided maybe she could help him with his dilemma.

"Hey, Milly"

"Hm?" He thought over how he should word what he wanted to ask the Ashford heiress.

"Let's say, that you like someone and that person likes you back-", he started off with a raspy voice, "-but one night everything was perfect but then everything changed from being the perfect moment to the perfect nightmare and now your partner is upset and wont even speak to you." Milly made a small grin at the eleven's growing blush, already guessing who the minor had in mind, as she tried to find a right a way to answer his question.

"Well; could I of maybe said or did something that could of upset him?"

"Imnotgay!" he shouted at her when she mentioned the latter word. She held a face full of surprise before bursting into laughter.

"Calm down boy; you did say we were talking in _my_ first person, correct?". Suzaku never turned as red as he did right then in his entire life. Milly waved her hand like she was wafting the air, trying to make the eleven move on past his embarrassing outburst to her newest question. "Did I?"

He thought long and hard about anything that could of made the sightless teen upset- but his results ended up empty. "Not anything that I could remember".

"Well think long and hard, Suzy; there must be something... what happened right before everything turned sour?" Suzaku tried summon his mind to go back in time to last night before he left. '_What were we talking about before Lelouch threw that tantrum- heh, the look on his face was just too precio- woah now! Stop getting off the topic at hand and focus, Suzaku.'_.

_"About what? Why wouldn't she doubt us?" he asked as an answer with Lelouch nodding in reply._

_"Well, I mean were obviously just best friends who just got carried away with the night. Why wouldn't she?"._

_'Dear god. I'm so fucking stupid'_. Suzaku face palmed mentally and physically at not realizing this sooner. "Would it be bad if you were using a second-person scenario that which instead of titling your partner as a friend instead of a lover be really bad?"

"Nah," she responded immediately. "Unless their like really sensitive. Then uhm...you fucked up big time, buddy." Suzaku banged his head on the cafeteria table in complete despair while sighing the word '_Fuuuuuuck'_ under his breath. Milly made a big cat-like grin as her sapphire eyes looked at the eleven with complete sympathy.

"Let's cut the bull-", she leaned uncomfortably close to the japanese's face afore whispering, "-It's Lelouch, isn't it?".

_'Boy, could that asian_ _get as red as a Reindeer's nose',_ she said to herself. "Judging by the growing tint of creeping on your face, I presume I hit the ol'bullseye?" she taunted the distracted eleven even more. Poor boy could only sit there; throat dry, face flushed. Milly moused a bit at the eleven's silence and squeezed his shoulder. "You don't have to be in denial, Suzaku."

"Who ever said I was?," he asked questionably, quirking an eyebrow at the blond's hand on his shoulder blade.

"Again, cut the bull-" she held up her left index finger, "For one, you immediately denied you swinging the other way when no had even mentioned it-", added her middle "-secondly, you even denied the existence of you and Lulu even having a fling_ to his face _-", a ring finger joined the party,"-and lastly, your even denying it from yourself; which is pretty sad Suzy".

All Suzaku did in reply was gave his head another good bang."I've never felt this way before now for any guy so I know I'm definitely not a fag"

"Fine. Have you ever been told you may be pansexual* than my dear?". Suzaku shot up, forehead completely red from being hit repeatedly, and glared fiery emerald into her aqua-colored irises.

"Has anyone ever told you to stop sticking your fucking nose into everyone's business?". The girl chuckled darkly.

"More than I can count, love." She looked around at her busy-going classmates to notice that everyone was putting their trays away and getting their last laughs and jokes out of them before the bell would ring. She returned her stare back at the brunette who was staring at the ceiling, completely oblivious to everything around him.

"Suzy, all I can say is that the most obvious reason Lulu is upset is because he thought you two were something more. While in truth-" she grinned at the frowning minor,"even if you rather not admit it, is true. So just go make up to the kid and while your at it I would probably tell him how I feel."

Green eyes were reconnected with the polar blue ones sitting across the table. "You make it sound so easy."

"Well, it's a lot easier than you think it is. Trust me."

_Rinnnnnng_

"Well this was a lovely chat but I believe there's a 12th grade Mythology 5th period classroom that I'd hate to be late too" More like she couldn't afford another detention for being tardy as usual. "Well continue this some other time?". Suzaku didn't want to promise the noisy gal anything but something told him he may end up confiding more things with her in the future anyway.

"Sure. See ya, Milly"

* * *

Lelouch placed his fingertips against the school's newly-installed lockers, using it as a guide as he leaned against them, walking only a few steps ahead as he tried to walk straight. Where was Sayoko you ask? Searching for her sightless little master that snuck out on her when she went to go fetch him a soda from the machine in the cafe.

He went by, step by step; trying to remember the outline of the school, trying to remember the same path he and Suzaku took their 2nd to last class of the day that was currently going on.

_'I need to find him...I need to apologize'_. He rushed his steps even faster as he held onto the wall for unnecessary balance. _'I need to tell him much more'_.

Each digit pressed against the cold steel and iron mixture that made up the combination-protected cubbyholes. Each step carefully calculated down to the single degree. 45 degrees left foot, 12 degrees right foot, (he began to hear the shuffle of guys coming down the hallway) 32 degrees left foot, 16 degrees right foot, (Most of the boys came to a halt, one kept walking onwards, in Lelouch's direction) 40 degrees left foot, 8 degrees right foot,(he was getting closer, and _closer_) 39 degrees right foot, 11 degrees left foot- then bang.

It happened as fast as it came. The raven grunted as he tried to prop himself on his elbows on the school's tiled floor. In the few milliseconds, the haunting teen who had turned in his direction and tripped him while he was walking. You read right; _Tripped_. A **blind** person.

Through the giggles and sounds of laughter that came from the other guys, now surrounding him in a circle, only one of those dark chortles were recognizable to the sightless teen.

"Luciano?". If their was any sign of laughter or last giggles left in the others; it left when that named was uttered into the air.

"Hey, there _Lelouch_" the man asked in a mocking tone, causing some of the others to return back to giggling."Have you seen- heh, pardon me, let me rephrase that- have you held hands with recently with dark-skinned, not knowing his rightful place, chink lately? Ive been looking for him everywhere."

Lelouch gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist afore calming down and facing towards the sound of Luciano's baritone voice with a growing smirk. "No, I haven't seen Suzaku today. He mentioned something about looking for a low-life scumbag that liked to cheat on his girlfriend occasionally with the most near-by piece of - _oof_!".

"You **really** don't know what your talking about."

Lelouch would of sworn he heard something crack when the brute of a brit kicked the side of his rib cage again, and again. However, he also would of sworn he could hear nearby running footsteps. 1/2 inch Heels at about 15 mph to be exact. _'Sayoko'_

"What are you doing to him! Get away you brats!" she yelled, trying to keep her cover as much as possible. Luciano and his fellow hooligans retreated back from once they came when the spotted the maid running towards the scene. As soon as she arrived, the gang of bullies had already split, leaving a wheezing Lelouch on the floor as he clutched his sides; trying to hold in the pain. "I'm sorry I came to late, Master." she whispered, dialing on her phone the nurses from the top floor of the school to report down in the east wing of the school immediately.

* * *

In a plain white room, with plain white walls, and plain white sheets covering plain white beds that were separated by plain white curtains laid a pale, blind, white boy laying under those sheets. Yeah, the whole room's like camouflage to the extreme. The room's color coordination was completely altered when a certain someone tip toed into the room, locking the door behind him. He walked over to the only occupied bed, holding the only thing in the world Suzaku could call the closest thing to an living angel.

He studied the way the teen's chest heaved up and down rapidly, more than it had when he had watched him slept in his bedroom the first night of their reunion. He noticed the skin-deep bruises nicked around the visible parts of his skin that were uncovered from the sheets. He heard the small little whimpers being hummed out of the brit's esophagus unconsciously from the pain.

_'Damn...he's so fragile, I'm afraid I might just break him into two'._

"Suzaku?" the raven asked, as his eyelashes fluttered.

"I'm here, Lu." _'Ill always be'._"Lemme see the damage."

_"It's only a rib fracture, nothing to get upset about,"_ the blind teen shrugged off. However, Suzaku was not satisfied._ "Hey, wait a minute!"_ the black-haired teen protested as Suzaku pulled off the sheets to uncover a topless, but bandaged up Lelouch. Their were countless more bruises that could be made out to be in the shape of shoe prints, mostly gathered around his sides.

Crud. The guilt was settling in the eleven faster than expected.

"This is all my fault."

"It's not!" Lelouch yelped, "It's mine, I was the one who snuck away from Sayoko." Suzaku looked into the brit's pale eyelids. "Why did you do that?" he asked, taken by the thought of Lelouch doing such a thing. Well, doing such a thing without a good enough reason at least.

Also doing such a thing a thing with a reason that made you turn bright pink before you said it also interested the eleven as well.

"I was trying to look for you," he said in a soft whisper, licking his lips "trying to look, because I wanted to know if...to kn-know if-"

"-I liked you, as in more than a friend?" Suzaku finished the raven's statement, as the other bobbed his head against the white plush pillow behind his head; rosy cheeks flushing a deeper tint. For a moment the room was painfully silent afore the sightless teen could make out a word the eleven said in a not comprehensible octave level to be heard.

"What was that?" lelouch choked out. Suzaku sighed heavily as he tried to repeat what he said. It was the most simplest and shortest thing he could ever say; but it was all so the most difficult.

"Y-Yes...Yes, I do" he admitted, noticing that the room got extremely hotter in the last few minutes and was debating with himself if e should open a window to cool the room or not if it weren't for the dorky smile lurking onto the pale face of Lelouch Lamperouge. And a few tears sliding down his face. (he was always a crybaby at heart the eleven remebered)

"I li-like you t-_mmph_!" the boy's awaited words were cut short by the abrupt kiss Suzaku gave him. The eleven bent down even move, placing his hands on the outside of the raven's head for balance as he leaned into the kiss. It wasn't like their first one; full of passion, tongue, and lust, but much slower that, yet deeper and all so wonderful and innocent in its own way.

They both pulled out of the long awkward kiss; with only one of them opening their eyes to meet the other's that would never do so.

"Suzaku?" he asked, sounding completely intoxicated as if he had just gotten a fix on his favorite drug.

"Yeah?". Lelouch made his lips form into a fine line, debating over what he was going to say. "What is it, Lu?"

"You're poking me... down_ there_."

Suzaku, not even processing what the hampered up raven had said and could only think '_Oh'_.

...

**_"OH!"_**

* * *

_*Pansexual- Pansexuality has a double meaning but in this chapter I used its 'sexuality one'. It it's own 'sexuality category'- it refers to people who are attracted to people, regardless of their gender. I know its really hard to comprehend . Like I used to think "Oh, so their bisexual?", but it's a completely different ballpark. They really don't care if it's a boy or a girl that they like- they'll like them regardless. For Example, If it was you and you met a person with a unisex name like Sam or Misha. And all you knew was that you liked their personalty, you guys shared the same qualities in everything, and you knew you were physically attracted to them._

_Now, without knowing their gender, you had to admit that would be someone you'd like to date. But the only thing you would want to know is what sex they are. SO that's the only difference! Pansexuals don't ask themselves that question- they would just go ahead and date them._

_Kinda get it now? It was my own description of how it works so I hope I helped explaining it. Please do review to let me know If you think I'm wrong or have an opinion about what ive mentioned._

_Annnnnnnyyyyywaaaaaayyyyys, I hope you guys are happy with the update! C: Most of the chapter was written by me sitting here at the old COMPAQ for about 6 hours straight just to type up over about 3,500 words so you better be happy. lol. And if you have not checked my profile. PLEASE DO! I plain to post what days im updating new chapters to whatever Suzalulu I feel like writing up so just watch out and put this story on your alert._

_Plus, how should I forget how much of a girl Lu was acting! I mean. really? But then again in this story i love portraying him with childish manners since he really does throw tantrum but was more calmer and collected. He never turned into the murder and peace-wanting maniac but put all that energy into another thing; not wishing to be a cripple and burden Nunnally.  
_

_(Oh yeah & don't forgot to review what 2 Suzalulu's I should update next. Keepinyaposted!)_

_~Ciao  
_


End file.
